


Followed

by pxlyhymnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlyhymnia/pseuds/pxlyhymnia
Summary: Malfoy was up to something. Harry was going to catch him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> since this is sixth year, draco does have the dark mark but we’re just going to pretend that he keeps it hidden while he’s with hermione. since this is sort of a harry pov i just thought i’d mention it here because harry wouldn’t know if he’d hidden it.
> 
> this is terrible but thanks for reading lol.

Malfoy was up to something. Harry knew it. He had taken to following Malfoy and watching his every move in the hopes that he would catch him doing something that he shouldn’t be. The second he could prove his suspicions that he was a death eater, he would take the evidence to Dumbledore and have him expelled for it. Malfoy had to be a death eater, he was just like his evil git of a father and Harry wanted to prove it. He could see him talking to Nott and Zabini on the other side of the hall but he kept looking over at the Gryffindor table every few seconds. Harry noted that he looked quite uncomfortable, even though he could tell he was trying to cover it up. Malfoy was going to slip up at some point and Harry was determined to be there when it happened.

He was soon startled out of his reverie when Hermione sighed loudly and elbowed his side rather hard to get his attention. He jolted and turned to look at her. 

“Stop staring at him, Harry. You’re being irrational now and even if he was doing something wrong, you’re just going to make him even more secretive about it,” she told him in exasperation.

Harry frowned at her angrily; he didn’t understand why she was defending Malfoy when he was so horrible to all of us. “He’s up to something, I know it! He’ll make a mistake at some point and i’ll be there to catch him. I don’t understand why you’re taking his side! I’m your friend, you should be agreeing with me,” he bit back.

She glared at him, clearly annoyed with his outburst, then started to gather her things. Standing up, she said to him, “Whatever, Harry. I’m going to class,” then stormed out of the Great Hall. He knew that he had upset her, but he thought he was right and he knew that she’d forgive him eventually. She was being unreasonable anyway.

~~~

For the rest of the day Harry watched Malfoy in the classes that they shared with each other and after class, he followed him under his invisibility cloak. So far, he hadn’t done anything interesting, although he did think that Malfoy might have suspected something when he knocked into a door on their way back from dinner. Harry followed him back to the Slytherin common room and waited outside in case he came back out. He had been doing this since the start of term now and every night Malfoy left the common room at eleven and every night Harry followed him up to the seventh floor corridor, where he waited outside for him. Harry didn’t want to go in just yet and give himself away, however, he decided that he had given him enough time and that tonight he would go in after him. Tonight he would prove that Malfoy was a death eater and that he was doing something nefarious in the room of requirement. Harry was going to catch him in the act.

Like clockwork, Malfoy emerged from behind the wall leading to the Slytherin common room and started walking through the corridors. He had disillusioned himself, but Harry could still track him with the use of the map. For the last few weeks, he had been using the map to follow him up to the room of requirement, where his name disappeared from the parchment. Harry hadn’t gone into the room with him before but Malfoy usually took around two hours in there, so he decided that he would give him a while to get started with whatever he was doing.

Walking a complicated route through the castle, Malfoy eventually made it up to the seventh floor, with Harry just about managing to keep up with him. He paced in front of the door, muttering what he wanted to appear. Harry watched as the door appeared and Malfoy went through, closing it swiftly behind him. 

When Harry thought that a long enough time had passed, he cracked the door open and slipped through as quietly as he could. Looking around, he saw that he was in a large room, decorated in dark colours and dimly lit by a few candles that had been placed around it. At the side of the room, there was a lit fire, bathing the room in a warm, orange light. Standing in the centre of the far wall, was an ornate wooden bed that looked as though it could comfortably fit five people in it. 

This was definitely not what Harry was expecting. 

He was also not expecting to see a shirtless Malfoy on the bed with one of his best friends. Hermione was straddling his hips and kissing him, while his hands rested on her arse. He unbuttoned her shirt, released her arms from the fabric and threw it from the bed, quickly followed by her school skirt. Suddenly, he flipped them over and began to move down her body, kissing a trail along her flushed skin, down to her panties.

By now, Harry was rooted to the spot, wanting to leave but unable to look away. He knew that he was intruding on a very private moment but he was enthralled by the scene playing out in front of him and he began to creep closer to the bed. He should be disgusted with himself for watching his best friend get off with Malfoy, but he was ashamed to say that he could feel his cock start to get hard at the sight. 

Leaning over to get his wand, Malfoy quickly cast mumbled the spell to remove the rest of their clothing, so there were no longer anything separating them. With Hermione’s breasts no longer covered, he closed his mouth over one of her pebbled nipples and rolled the other between his fingers. Harry was transfixed by the sight and watched as Hermione threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. 

“Now you’re going to cum on my tongue and I don’t want to hear anymore noise from you, or there’ll be consequences,” Malfoy told her. “Understood?” Hermione nodded.

He hooked his arms around the backs of her thighs and brought his face down to her cunt, sliding his tongue through her glistening folds. He began to work his tongue against her clit insistently, as she bit her lip in an attempt to contain her moans. He slipped a finger into her dripping cunt, fucking her with it for a moment before working a second one in alongside the other. She brought her hands down to his head and carded them through his hair for a moment, before holding him tightly to her and grinding her pussy against his face. Her breathing became laboured as she writhed under Malfoy’s tongue, her thighs trembling as she came closer to her orgasm. He pulled away for a second and then put his lips around her clit and sucked. Hermione’s body convulsed and she came with a shout of his name, while he let her ride her orgasm out on his face and fingers.

Harry watched as Malfoy pulled his fingers from her newly sensitive cunt and moved up the bed towards her.

“Such a good girl, cumming for me like that.” She leaned into his chest and he gave her a quick kiss. 

“Would you like a taste?” 

He brought his two fingers towards her face, still dripping with her juices and her mouth closed around them. Harry could see her cheeks hollow as she sucked herself off of Malfoy’s fingers. She moaned around them then released them with an audible pop.

“Unfortunately for you, baby girl, you disobeyed me. You know what’s going to happen now? You didn’t want to be quiet, so now i’ll spank you until you scream.”

Harry rubbed his throbbing cock over the fabric of his trousers. He was so aroused by what he was seeing and Malfoy talking like that to Hermione was only making him harder. He was sorely tempted to take out his dick right then but he resisted the urge. When he got back, he was definitely going to need a cold shower.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and pulled her over his lap. He softly ran his hand over her arse for a moment, before bringing his arm back to swing. The first blow made her squeak and jerk forward, trying to escape the pain. By the seventh, she was clearly struggling and she had started to cry a little. He continued raining blows down upon her backside, as she laid in his lap and by the fifteenth, she was sobbing and gave a rather loud shriek every time Malfoy’s hand came down. When he reached the twentieth, she was bawling her eyes out and screaming when he struck her red arse. She must have been in quite a bit of pain, as her arse was practically glowing with heat, however, she was no longer trying to get away from him. Now satisfied with her punishment, he sat her up and she curled into him. He was rubbed her back soothingly, as she cried into his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s ok now. It’s over. You’ve been a good girl, taking your punishment for me. Good girl.” He kissed her on the forehead softly, as her sobs turned to sniffles and eventually died out.

When she had calmed completely, he picked her up and put her on her hands and knees, with her legs spread. Her pussy was on display and it was clear that her spanking had done little to quell her arousal. She was so wet he was surprised that her juices weren’t running down her legs. 

“Still wet for me, hm? Should’ve known that my little slut would get off on her punishment. Should I fuck you? I don’t know if you deserve it,” Malfoy teased her.

Her only response was to arch her back and thrust her hips back at him a bit, frustrated that he wasn’t touching her.

“Hold still.”

Malfoy took a hold of his cock and guided himself to her sopping slit. He ran the head up and down her opening, not pushing any further, teasing her. He continued to do this a few more times before pushing into her, slowly. She moaned long and deep as he entered her, still trying to keep from moving, so as not to disobey him again. Moving at an unhurried pace, he continued to fuck her until she was nearly mad with pleasure, but he wouldn’t let her fall over the edge. He was becoming bored with the current pace and decided that he wanted to fuck her properly. His hips gained speed and they began to move up the bed with the force of his thrusts. As he started fucking her harder, her arms gave out under her and she dropped, face down arse up. The sound of skin slapping together got louder, as his thrusts sped up and he slammed in to her with abandon. He reached a hand around to circle her clit, helping her to cum. Her whimpers crescendoed into screams of pleasure, as her orgasm finally crashed into her. Malfoy continued to chase his own release and his thrusts lost their rhythm as he came closer. He groaned as he spilled into her cunt and pulled out, his cum overflowing and running down her thighs. 

She collapsed into the bed and rolled over onto her back, while Malfoy laid down next to her and pulled her into him. He was muttering to her what a good girl she was for him, as she smiled contentedly. Her head rested on his chest as they curled up together.

Harry felt as though watching this was even more intrusive than what he had seen previously. He knew now that Malfoy wasn’t doing anything illegal while he was in here, so decided that he would leave them alone. Seeing this private and emotional moment between the two made him feel incredibly awkward, so he moved away from the bed and turned to walk to the door. They didn’t seem to be paying much attention to anything except each other, so he quietly slipped back through the door and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, resolved to stop following Malfoy around the school. He hadn’t managed to catch him doing anything wrong but Harry was definitely not going to be following him anywhere again.


End file.
